


Supply Closet

by Galahard



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Quickie, top!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supply Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently people are whiny about Hartwin, and when I hear about haters I tend to just...want smut. This is the result, sorry it's unedited! I hope no one here has to deal with haters, and if you do...who cares about them, think about this instead!

He tried to bite back a moan but a whimper still managed to slip past his lips as he rocked into the hand palming the front of his trousers.

"You'll have to do better than that," Eggsy crooned into his ear, his other hand making short work of his belt before pushing his pants and trousers down with one quick movement, just enough for access, the fabric taut against his thighs and restricting his movement. "There's twenty guards throughout this building, and several patrols skirt close to this location. Unless you'd prefer an audience?"

All he could manage to focus on was breathing, air coming out in ragged pants as he reached down to fist himself. Eggsy swatted his hand away, reaching around to stroke him and letting out a pleased little hum before his hands dropped away, replaced with the rustling sound of foil.

He tried to be patient, placing his hands on the closet wall in front of him so he wouldn't be tempted to disobey the unspoken orders, hips stuttering into the air, seeking friction.

Two fingers were pushed to his lips and he opened his mouth obligingly, taking them in and swallowing around them, laving them with his tongue until they were soaked. It would be rough, but he was still somewhat loose from that morning, so all he did was try to shuffle his feet ever so slightly farther apart, leaning into his hands to push his arse back toward his lover.

There was no time to be gentle or for pleasantries. Both fingers breached him and he hissed through his teeth, struggling to convince his muscles to relax, to accept the intrusion. 

"Wait for me."

The words could have meant a plethora of things but here, now, it was simply an order. It made his cock twitch simply to think about it, the knowledge that he wasn't allowed to cum yet almost enough to send him over the edge as his hips jerked forward once more. 

The fingers in his arse followed the movement, working him efficiently and all too soon they were gone, the sound of Eggsy spitting filling the supply closet.

It seemed too soon for him to be pressing in when Harry felt Eggsy lining up. He tensed, relaxing only when he felt Eggsy stretch up to kiss the back of his neck above the collar, steadying him before pushing in.

The stretch was too much, knocking a whine out of him that he couldn't quite suppress, biting into his wrist too late.

But Eggsy just kept pressing in, bottoming out quickly and barely pausing for a breath before he was easing out and slamming in again.

The pace was just shy of brutal, demanding his attention as his partner used him, seeking his own pleasure first. Their actions were still restricted, the clothes tugging at his thighs as he tried to spread them farther to give Eggsy better access. Eggys's belt buckle occasionally slammed into his arse, sandwiched between them as he chased his own pleasure.

His hands on Harry's hips were simply to help jerk him back onto his cock, his soft grunts the only noise mixing between them. He was being used, his body replaceable by any number of people and some objects, and for some reason that knowledge only made him harder, his desperation to cum outweighing the concerns of being found.

Another low whimper worked free of his throat, hips bucking against Eggsy's grasp, but the younger man's pace was unrelenting as he pounded into him. He felt Eggsy tense but he kept thrusting into him through his orgasm, and still there was no hand on his prick, no hissed permission to touch himself or even to cum untouched.

Instead the only noise came from the heavy footsteps of a pair of guards, nearing their supply closet as his breath caught in his throat. He froze, perfectly still, but Eggsy pulled out of him, Harry's knees going weak with the effort of staying silent when he pulled free.

The sounds were approximately a meter from the door when Eggsy's hand wrapped around his cock, tugging at it quickly, a quick twist of his wrist when he neared the head driving him to orgasm. He bit his wrist again, hard enough there'd be marks later, and finally the order was whispered in his ear.

He wanted to cry out with relief but he choked it back, cumming silently all over Eggsy's hand, lapping it off dutifully when it was brought up to his mouth as he listened to the footsteps fade away into the opposite direction.

It took only a moment for them to straighten their clothing, then they reconvened at the door, guns drawn as Harry spoke, whispering orders efficiently. "Fetch the information as quickly as you can, taking out only those who are necessary. I'll take care of the target and we'll meet at the proposed gathering spot. Move out."


End file.
